


《不要点进来[电竞]》94

by BaYueYue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaYueYue/pseuds/BaYueYue





	《不要点进来[电竞]》94

周衍川回休息室拿了衣服，披在闻桓成身上，什么乱七八糟的采访都没管，拉着闻桓成跑了。  
  
跟私奔似的。  
  
他俩抱着拉着扯着回闻桓成住的酒店时，夜色正浓。  
  
“哥哥，你说我可以摸你的。”周衍川说。  
  
闻桓成喉结滚动，默认了。  
  
周衍川终于得到许可，三两下扒掉闻桓成的衣服，  
  
从站着到躺着不过是半分钟的事情，周衍川将闻桓成的T恤推到了最上面，蒙住他的眼睛，闻桓成从弥漫的情欲中感觉到不太妙，慌乱抓住周衍川的手：“你想干嘛？”  
  
“哥哥，”周衍川两只手臂撑在他身侧，看他的眼神都带着猩红，“我想上你。”  
  
闻桓成被他压的一抖。  
  
“好不好？”  
  
“哥哥，好不好？”  
  
周衍川尾音落在闻桓成的皮肤上，他在闻桓成身上到处乱吻，毫无章法，闻桓成偶尔会被他的牙齿弄疼，但整颗心都已经慌不知路了，连裤子什么时候被周衍川扒掉了都不知道。  
  
腿被周衍川强势折起来之际，闻桓成意识回笼，掐住了他的手腕，惊恐道：“你就想这么进来？！”  
  
周衍川看他的眼神像是一批凶悍的豹子，但极力克制地哑着声音问：“不行吗？”  
  
“废话！”闻桓成冲他踢了一脚但没踢动，“不是这样！”  
  
周衍川还是一腔热血地往他脚踝上亲吻：“那是怎样，你教我好不好，快一点……”  
  
闻桓成脸煞红一片，垂着眼睫偏开头，有点羞于说出口，但见自己衣服都已经脱成这样，周衍川又一幅箭在弦上不得不发的模样，咬了咬牙，伸手在床头翻找了一顿。  
  
最后只找到避孕套。  
  
他连拆了四个抹到闻桓成手指以后，握着他的手腕，吸了口气：“先用手来。”  
  
周衍川压了压嘴角，有点想和闻桓成撒娇，跳过这个环节。  
  
“快点。”闻桓成不可能和他妥协，“不然就别上了。”  
  
周衍川另一只手没控制住力道，用力掐在闻桓成腰间，登时听到闻桓成吃痛的一声闷哼。  
  
他眸子黑沉，伸手往下探。  
  
闻桓成觉得这简直是他活了二十二年经受过最漫长的煎熬，一边要克制羞耻和异物感，还要一边引导傻狗周衍川，他万分后悔几个小时前承诺让周衍川摸他。  
  
“哥哥，”闻桓成将他一条腿架在自己肩上，俯下身急躁地亲吻他，湿热的呼吸喷在唇齿之间，“我进来了。”  
  
闻桓成甚至连深呼吸都没做完，闻桓成就毫无预兆地顶进来，一点缓冲都没有地挺到了底，闻桓成疼的大脑一片空白，用力咬在周衍川的肩头，从喉口抑制不住地哼出一声。  
  
周衍川没有任何技巧，只会用蛮力猛撞，闻桓成有几下觉得自己可能要死在床上，成为异国他乡的幽魂。  
  
“哥哥……”周衍川咬他的锁骨，“你叫我名字好不好。”  
  
闻桓成整张脸煞白，手在底下死死抓这床单，从牙缝里漏出几个字：“操……你妈，轻点……”  
  
这几个颤颤巍巍的字眼落进周衍川耳朵里简直犹如天籁，他将周衍川另一条腿也折上去，兴奋到了极点。  
  
“你……”闻桓成伸手在他胳膊上锤，“别动……”  
  
周衍川又加速了。  
  
闻桓成气的一巴掌抽在周衍川脸上：“叫你他妈慢点！听到没有！”  
  
这一巴掌力气很大，把周衍川抽醒了，他猛然停住了，做错了事一般，小心克制地看着他，额头开始密集地冒汗。  
  
闻桓成感觉到周衍川在自己身体里不住地跳动，却强忍着没有任何抽动，他勉力喘出口气，抬起手臂遮在眼前。  
  
“哥哥……我……”周衍川慌张地搓着闻桓成的手背，另一只手将他脸颊上的泪水擦掉，又俯下身亲他的嘴唇，哑着声音安慰，“对不起，你是不是疼，不来了，今天不来了……”  
  
闻桓成被他这股劲儿软了心肠，睁开湿漉的眼睛，用手背在他脸颊上拍了拍：“动。”  
  
周衍川不敢动。  
  
闻桓成虚弱地翻了个白眼，自己咬着牙，曲起腿往前送了两次：“让你上就上！”  
  
甬道主动地耸动，紧致的包裹感袭来，周衍川喉咙里低低吼了一声，咬在闻桓成脖子上，挺身往里顶到了底：“哥哥，你忍一下。”  
  
闻桓成皱紧了眉头，咬着牙关不发出声音，掐周衍川的手指骨节用力到泛白。  
  
周衍川开始细细吻着他，在他耳边小声喘气：“哥哥，你叫一句好不好，就叫一句……”  
  
闻桓成是实在没力气抽他了，不然这会儿肯定把周衍川这个精虫上脑的横着竖着打一顿。  
  
他在意识游离的时候怀疑，周衍川是不是在报复自己以前老打他，想一次在床上压回本。  
  
周衍川突然用力一顶，闻桓成感觉到某种过电般的快感，霎时惊醒，难以置信地看着周衍川。  
  
“哥哥，你走神……”周衍川委屈地说。  
  
闻桓成还在刚刚那一下的感觉里没出来。  
  
周衍川见他又走神，照着老位置再顶了一下，闻桓成克制不住，条件反射从喉咙里逸出一声不正常的：“嗯……”  
  
没带智商的周衍川上线了：“哥哥，怎么了？”  
  
闻桓成从嘴角挤出声音：“动你的……”  
  
在周衍川开始动以后，闻桓成又觉得不对，伸手掐着他的腿：“不是这里……换个地方。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
闻桓成觉得自己也不要什么脸了，伸手教着周衍川找了那个位置。  
  
周衍川冲着那个位置快速地戳顶，成功在耳边听到了闻桓成连续不断地叫声，可不过多久，周衍川开始折磨闻桓成：“哥哥，你叫我名字好不好？”  
  
“啊……”  
  
“哥哥，叫一句，快点。”他每说一句话，就完全退出来，再冲着那个位置重重撞进去。  
  
闻桓成声音已经破碎：“周……周衍……川……”  
  
“哥哥，你说你爱我，求求你……”  
  
“嗯啊……”闻桓成双手抓着他胳膊，“爱……我爱你，我爱你……”  
  
伦敦的夜，才刚刚开始。  
  
————  
  
闻桓成动了动眼皮，还没来得及睁开，就感觉到一阵酸涩，他揉了揉眼睛，发现眼睛肿了。  
  
他觉得头顶天花板在旋转，干脆侧头，见周衍川撑着胳膊在他身旁，笑了笑：“哥哥，中午好。”  
  
闻桓成看到他莫名地有些害怕。  
  
很快，昨天晚上的记忆凌乱地涌进脑海。  
  
闻桓成脸色肉眼可见地涨红。  
  
昨天的前半段他还是有意识的，但到周衍川开始玩花样以后，他就只能朦胧的哭喊和哀求。  
  
“你他……”闻桓成喊不出声音了，他又咳了咳，“你……”  
  
沙哑的不行。  
  
“哥哥，你嗓子喊坏了。”周衍川抱着他。  
  
闻桓成凶巴巴地盯着他：“你他妈是人吗周衍川！”  
  
“可我昨天只做了一次……”周衍川说。  
  
闻桓成翻了个白眼，不想看他，刚准备侧身，就痛的整个人都精神了。  
  
周衍川赶紧在他尾骨的地方揉着：“是不是疼？”他心疼地道歉，“对不起，我保证下次会轻一点的。”  
  
闻桓成绝望地闭眼。  
  
“你昨天晚上说舒服……”周衍川将脑袋埋到他肩头，乖巧地蹭着，“下次我表现会更好的，真的。”  
  
闻桓成认命地呼出一口气，轻微动了动，依然感觉到撕扯的疼痛：“你给我……洗的？”他想了想，补了一句，“你还能知道要清洗？”  
  
周衍川不大好意思地说：“你昨天晕倒前打我，让我带你去洗的。”  
  
……果然还是要靠自己。  
  
闻桓成这才仔细瞧他，但头有点晕，定了两次神才看清，周衍川两边脸都有一点红色，胸口和肩膀全是牙印，指甲痕……  
  
看来自己战斗力也是挺猛的……  
  
周衍川笑着抱住他：“从今天开始，你就是我的了。”  
  
闻桓成对他这种小狗撒尿的领土意识感到不屑。  
  
但还是抬起酸痛的胳膊在他脑后温柔地摸了摸，表示鼓励。  
  
周衍川整个人的精神了，又抱着他要拱过来，被闻桓成无情地按着脸推走：“想的美。”  
  
“好吧……”周衍川想了想，从一旁拿过手机，“我昨天晚上拍照片了，哥哥要看吗，特别美。”  
  
“？？？”闻桓成一把抢过他手机，“什么照片？！”  
  
周衍川眨眼眨的很纯良：“就你的照片啊，以后你不在的时候，我可以看着你的照片……”  
  
闻桓成简直听不下去了，一巴掌拍在他脸上：“你神经病啊！”  
  
周衍川把没说完的话说完：“……想你。”  
  
闻桓成手僵了僵，竟然是自己想多了……他抬手在周衍川脸上轻轻揉了揉，另一只手解锁手机，下一秒，还在揉周衍川脸的手马上又是一巴掌拍过去。  
  
照片上的人眉头情蹙，眼睛半阂着，目光游离，仿佛有些失去意识，嘴唇却红润，微微张开了一个小口，如极度渴水的人祈求雨露一般，连自己的灵魂都抛弃，任由他人为所欲为。  
  
“你是要死了吗！”闻桓成看了这张就不敢再往下翻了。  
  
虽然闻桓成打他两下都没用力气，可周衍川凭借经验，已经学会了怎么讨好闻桓成。  
  
他捂着自己脸，小声又委屈地说：“……高潮的样子，我很喜欢。”  
  
“你他妈……”闻桓成恨不得一脚把周衍川踹下床，可见他那副模样，最后还是自己给自己顺了顺气，把手机丢回他胸口，“删了，不然没有下一次。”  
  
周衍川抓重点能力很强：“下一次？”  
  
“不然呢，你以为一次性的吗？”食髓知味的不只是周衍川。  
  
周衍川拱到他边上：“我现在就删，我们现在就做一次好不好？”  
  
“滚……”闻桓成和他发不起脾气，扭开脖子，不想一直和他讨论下一次的事，“上次我看到的那张据说是你女朋友的照片，是人家P的吗？”  
  
周衍川其实都快忘记这回事儿了，闻桓成找了很久把那张图片找出来给他看。  
  
“不是P的，这个女生是你们学校的……在说校徽的事，我想要一个……”周衍川说，“你当时，拒绝了我，我想要一些和你有关的东西放起来。”  
  
亲口听到周衍川说，闻桓成整个喉咙都烧了起来。那几天，应该是他最难过的一段日子，却没想过，他们的难过，是一样的。  
  
他贴近了周衍川的胸膛，像往常一样摸他柔软的金发，用已经沙哑的嗓音说出一句清晰无比的——“周衍川，我爱你。”  
  
周衍川在他颈窝里停顿了一下，很快抬头：“我听见了！”  
  
“说出来就是为了让你听见的。”闻桓成说。  
  
周衍川紧紧环着他，一如当初懵懂地告白般生涩地喊出口：“我爱你，我也爱你！”  
  
——川城番外完。


End file.
